


Hunted Down

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Blood, Fear of Death, Gen, Hiding, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Magic, Mild Blood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Predator/Prey, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Running Away, Survival Horror, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Horror Sans is tracking you down with the intent to kill, and you think you've found the perfect hiding spot. You fail to remember though that he's the hunter, and he's much smarter than you(Originally a prompt that came from Tumblr (hunted down w/Horror Sans))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Hunted Down

“Human… Come on out, kiddo. You don’t have to hide from little ol’ me. S'not like I’m gonna _bite_ or anything.”

You remained crouched behind a stack of wooden crates, a hand pressed over your mouth to muffle your breathing. There was a moment of silence, save for the sound of old shoes shuffling across the concrete floor, and you glanced around, your heart racing in your chest. What could that skeleton possibly be doing now?

You very carefully slipped under a nearby table, curling in on yourself in an effort to take up less space. As long as you stayed back out of the light, everything would be-

Lights flooded the room and you blinked, willing your eyes to adjust as fast as they could. You cursed under your breath; Damn it. He’d turned on the lights, so now you’d have a harder time concealing yourself. He suddenly whirled around, your body jolting in surprise as he brought the head of his axe down onto a crate, the blade splitting it with ease and causing it to fall apart. Was he… Was he intending to break all the crates now? No. God no. That _wasn’t_ good.

He let out a deep sigh, smashing another crate before he rasped, “Come on, buddy… I’m not gonna _axe_ you again. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Another crate was demolished and you watched him with wide eyes, shrinking back and trying to press yourself against the wall.

The skeleton tilted his head, momentarily still before he went to work, breaking apart whatever crates were around him. When he stopped again, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, his single scarlet iris became fully dilated. He took a deep breath through his nasal cavity, tipping his head back, and then to your utter confusion, he chuckled, his voice gravelly as he spoke again, “I gotta _hand_ it to ya, kid. This was a pretty _cleaver_ place to hide.” You silently clutched your injured hand closer to your chest, biting your lip as you glanced down, noticing the blood oozing out from under the makeshift bandage you’d created. **_Not good._**

The skeleton's once irritated expression shifted into something dark, a wide, manic smile stretching across his face as he inhaled deeply again, continuing, “Unfortunately for you though, small fry, I have one thing you don’t, and that’d be my _sans_ of smell. _Eye_ don’t need my vision to see you, so even if we did this in the dark, I’d still find ya.” You could’ve sworn you felt your heart stop as he turned, facing in your direction. He began to move toward your hiding place and you froze, your eyes widening in fear. You buried your injured hand beneath the fabric of your shirt, hoping to hide the scent of your blood. The skeleton continued walking toward you though, the expression on his face just as manic as before, and when you came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to check anywhere else except where you currently were, you frowned.

And then an idea struck you.

You slipped the blood soaked bandage off of your hand and laid it on the ground before beginning to crawl away, slipping behind another stack of crates. Carefully peeking out from behind them, you watched as the skeleton tapped his rather sharp phalanges on the table you’d just been hiding under. He then curled his hand into a fist, roughly bringing it down onto the tabletop and causing it to crack right down the middle.

Seeing that you’d changed locations, he huffed, bending down to scoop up the bloodied bandage. Your stomach churned as he lifted it to his face, sharply inhaling its scent, and then even grosser yet, he opened his mouth, a faintly glowing sapphire ecto tongue slithering out to trail along the fabric. Having gotten a taste of your blood, his body trembled the smallest bit and an almost guttural growl slipped past his maw.

Tightening his grip on the axe he was carelessly dragging along the floor behind himself, he took another deep breath in, and then he lifted his weapon, hurling it full force at the crates you were hiding behind. Some of them immediately broke into pieces at the impact, and you yelped, practically throwing yourself backward to avoid being hit by the axe. With the crates now scattered everywhere, you were revealed to the skeleton and his grin turned malicious, his eye light nearly burning into you as he purred, _“Found ya, pal.”_

You were on your feet in a matter of seconds, immediately bolting toward the nearest exit. Except… Wait, this wasn’t right. _Why couldn’t you move?!_

Blue magic enveloped you, essentially freezing you in place, and the skeleton sighed. You felt your body being tugged backward, presumably toward him, and a shrill scream of complete and utter terror ripped past your lips as you heard the skeleton monster chuckle. He reached out, roughly gripping your arm and turning you to face him, his stare much more intense now as he hummed, trailing the tip of a claw along your cheek. The digit bit into your skin the smallest bit and you whimpered, feeling a familiar, warm substance run down your face.

Your captor grinned widely in triumph, leaning closer to you, and you whined, feeling the tip of his tongue trace along your injury, licking up your blood. Your face stung and your bottom lip quivered as a purr rumbled from within his chest, his voice becoming a husky tone that sent shivers down your spine, “Y'know… You’re cute when you’re scared. I could just _eat you_ right up. In fact,” he paused, his eye light glowing brighter than before as his presumably nonexistent stomach began to growl with hunger, _“I think I will, actually.”_


End file.
